


Building Blocks

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Leroy Jethro Gibbs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Leroy Jethro Gibbs gets a very unexpected Christmas present. First in the Twelve Days of Gibbsmas series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> The Twelve Days of Gibbsmas. Twelve stories spanning Leroy Jethro Gibbs' holidays from 1967 to the present. The series will diverge from series cannon at times and you may see a new face or two.

The Twelve Days of Gibbsmas. Twelve stories spanning Leroy Jethro Gibbs' holidays from 1967 to the present. The series will diverge from series cannon at times and you may see a new face or two.

I hope you enjoy my foray into Gibbs' Christmases past and present. One fic will be posted every day until Christmas.

Happy holidays!

December 25, 1967

"Whatcha building there, Leroy?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs lifted his head and looked at Uncle L.J. and Aunt Patty. They'd been watching him while Dad and Mom took a walk. Santa had brought him both Lincoln Logs and Legos and he loved to build things so this was even better than models.

He sighed, looking up. "Dunno yet. Maybe a spaceship. Or a boat. Why did Mom and Dad leave?" They'd been taking walks more and more often these days and he hated being left out.

Uncle L.J. and Aunt Patty exchanged a look and Leroy shivered. When the adults looked like that, it was never a good sign. But nobody would tell him anything. "Why is Mommy crying so much," he added.

Aunt Patty sighed and pulled him into a hug. Leroy struggled a little 'cause it was what boys did, even though he loved her hugs. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. He'd learned really quickly that using a quiet indoor voice was what made the adults listen. The other kids at school might have yelled but he talked nice and quiet.

"Remember how your Mom was so sick last month, Lee?" she asked gently. He nodded. Thanksgiving had been awful. Mom had upchucked and everything. He'd spent the evening with Uncle L.J and Aunt Patty instead of with Mom and Dad. But that was okay. Uncle L.J. had played him Motown music and he and Aunt P had danced around.

"Uh huh. Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Leroy. She's just fine."

"Patty, are you sure you ought to…" Uncle L.J. sounded extra stern.

"It's fine," she assured him in that smooth calm voice Leroy loved so much. "Your Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby, Leroy. You're going to have a brother or sister come summer. Isn't that the most wonderful Christmas present?"

He frowned, thinking about it. Chucky Winslow's mom had brought in his sister Samantha for Show and Tell and it was pink and squealed a lot like a piggy. He didn't think he liked that at all.

"A baby? But I wanted a puppy. They said it was too much responsibility."

"Oh sweetheart," Aunt Patty rocked him a couple of times. "The baby will be Mom and Dad's responsibility. You'll just get to be his or her big brother. That's a great honor, you know. You can teach him or her to ride a bike and the ABCs and to read. You're going to be a great big brother, Leroy."

"Really?" He brightened up, thinking about it. "And maybe we'll get a dog too, just like Lassie or Rin Tin Tin." He stared intently at his logs and Legos, sliding off Aunt Patty's lap and sitting in his own chair at the table, where he carefully separated out each type of block.

It was an hour or more later when his parents came back, Mommy's cheeks all red, Daddy's shoulders dusted with snow. Leroy had been working hard on his project and sat up real tall when Daddy came over.

"Hey, son. Whatcha making?"

"A crib! A crib for my Christmas present!"

His father mussed his hair, sitting down next to him. "Ya heard? What do you think?"

"I think outside of Lassie, it's the best Christmas present ever!"


End file.
